vpwwfandomcom-20200213-history
First Mate Skyler Rysen
First Mate Skylar Rysen Role in Story: Charming Skylar Rysen is a long-time smuggler and con artist who is always looking for his next job or mark. He just returned from failed attempt to liberate fuel from a distant planet and his debt is quickly piling up. Desperate for some fast cash, he reaches out to an old friend and pilot Mwassaa who he soon learns is piloting a ship for a new inexperienced captain, Salome. This is his chance to check out the bounty on another planet rumored to have fuel resources if he can talk Mwassaa into convincing Salome to make the trip. His loyalty is always to the highest-bidder so his alliances often fluctuate. His Achilles heel is being quite amorous and easily sexually aroused, which can affect his focus, particularly during a job often causing them to go awry. Quite ironically with his being so untrustworthy, he tends to often trust those he shouldn’t, especially those he is hooking up with. Goal: ''' Skylar enjoys the adrenaline rush of his smuggling and con jobs, but his ultimate desire to secure enough cash so he can settle down and live a long good life with a special someone. He believes one big score will be the answer to his prayers, but he has a need that will never be satisfied until he deals with the demons that haunt him, which is his belief he will never be good enough. '''Physical Description: 6’, 190 lbs., toned, broad shoulders, light albino skin, shoulder-length curly platinum blonde hair. Personality: Aggressive, life-of-the-party extrovert, fun-loving, charming, warm personality. He is great at telling anyone what they want to hear, and while he appears to be an open book, he is very careful about his own self-disclosure, keeping his cards close to his chest. He is a shameless flirt who is sexually progressive open to intimate encounters with diverse genders and species. Occupation: Officially, he is often the first mate of ship’s crew, but depending on who is conning his job titles change quite frequently. Luckily, he is a jack of all trades so he can easily adapt to new situations and make almost anyone believe he is competent. Habits and Mannerisms: Skylar is often whistling a ditty and smiling broadly, often even when he is not happy, but he believes you attract more flies with honey. He loves showing off his body, so he is usually showboating by not wearing a shirt and even just wearing his undies and going about his tasks like it was commonplace. 'Background: ' Skyler grew up very poor with a single mother who basically adopted him when was two and she found him abandoned in an alley. She was his best friend and his only real champion in life and before she died, he was working as a very straight-laced accountant who made it a point to follow all the rules. But when his mother died everything changed, he fell into a deep depression and lost his will to live, basically quitting his life and stopping any adulting of any kind. He ended up meeting an older gentleman who took him under his wing and into his bed, eventually teaching him the tricks and trade of conning. After a falling out between the two, Skyler took out on his own and began planning his own job and schemes with inconsistent results. 'Internal conflicts: ' Despite his gregarious exterior, he suffers from low confidence and bouts of depression. He also regrets not taking the path his adopted mom would have wanted by staying with a stable secure job, which causes him much guilt. He is very lonely despite having people all around all the time and engaging in numerous sexual conquests. He overcompensates in that area because he doesn’t want to be alone with himself and really reflect on who he is and the mistakes he has made.